


Darkest Before

by December21st



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialog-only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth talk while trapped by a cave-in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Before

“Elizabeth?”

“I’m right here, John.”

“What’s happening?”

“There was a cave-in. I’m afraid we’re trapped.”

“That would explain why it’s so dark. Um …you don’t happen to know where my flashlight went, do you?”

“I took it. I was trying to move some of the rocks, to see if I could get us out of here, but the rocks started coming down again, and one of them got the flashlight. I thought if I kept digging I’d bring everything down on top of us.”

“What about … God! Owwwwww! Son of a …”

“Are you okay?”

“Not really, no. I think my leg’s broken.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“What about radios?”

“They don’t work. We’re too deep.”

“How long was I out?”

“It’s been nearly two hours since the cave-in.”

“Did anyone else make it?”

“I found Councilor Heddam when I started digging. He never had a chance. I don’t know about Teyla, Ronon or the mine supervisor, Gardik.”

“Elizabeth?”

“Yes, John?”

“Are you all right?”

“You mean aside from being trapped in a cave-in with no fresh air and no way out?”

“Aside from that, yeah.”

“Just peachy.”

“That’s the spirit. Just look on the bright side.”

“There’s a bright side?”

“Think about it. Rodney stayed on the surface, pleading claustrophobia, right?”

“Right …”

“And Rodney has pulled more miracles out of his ass than most saints, right?

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“So as we speak, the great Dr. Rodney McKay is coming up with some mind-blowing rescue plan that will have us back in Atlantis in time for dinner.”

“That sounds marvelous.”

“You can be the first one to sign my cast.”

“I’m honored, Colonel.”

“Maybe I’ll even have time to get to some of that paperwork I’m a little behind on.”

“I’m not holding my breath … oh.”

“Elizabeth?”

“Just not an appropriate joke, under the circumstances.”

“Come over here. Sit next to me.”

“All right. Keep talking so I can find you.”

“What should I talk about? Oh, I know, did I tell you about the new Sergeant that came in on the Daedalus last week?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“His name’s Walters. He says that Atlantis makes him seasick.”

“That’s not really possible.”

“I know, but that’s what he says. He’s already been to Beckett twice for Dramamine … hey, there you are. Watch the leg.”

“I’m being careful.”

“I know, Elizabeth. Just sit down right here next to me … see, this side of the cave is much more comfortable than the side you were on.”

“I’m sure you’re right, John.”

“Hey, would I lie to you?”

“Depends on what you think you’d get out of it.”

“No fair! Just because I have the prettiest girl in the whole cave sitting where I can lean against her very comfortable shoulder …”

“I knew you had an ulterior motive.”

“Elizabeth, you’re trembling.”

“I’m cold. And tired.”

“You’re not the only one with a comfortable shoulder, you know.”

“You don’t have to … that’s nice.”

“Your shoulders are just the right height.”

“Why, thank you. I don’t think anyone’s ever told me that before.”

“I’m honored that I’m the first person to put his arm around your shoulders while you’re waiting to be rescued to notice that.”

“How long do you think it will be?”

“Before we’re rescued? Could be any time now, we just have to wait for Rodney.”

“No, before …”

“Don’t think about that.”

“How can I not think about it? John, we don’t know how much oxygen we have left, we might be dead before they reach us, and all you can say is … Oh.”

“There. Isn’t that better than worrying about the air supply?”

“You kissed me.”

“I’m glad you noticed. It seemed like a better idea than slapping you.”

“Do you often have to kiss women to keep them from becoming hysterical?”

“I don’t know; this is the first time I’ve tried.”

“I have to say, it worked remarkably well.”

“I’ll have to remember that for the next time that I need to … Mmmmmm.”

“Something like that?”

“Yes, I think you have the basics of the technique down. Might require some more practice, though.”

“John?”

“Yes, Elizabeth?”

“Do you hear something?”

“What?”

“Voices? Do you hear voices?”

“That sounds a lot like Ronon … and Teyla.”

“And that’s Rodney.”

“I told you McKay would find a way to get us out of here. Never any reason to worry.”

“We still might want to practice that calming technique of yours, though. Just in case.”

“You know what I always say. Practice makes perfect.”


End file.
